Sneaking Off
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: Natsu and Lucy's parents are meeting each other for the first time, with that being their distraction Natsu drags Lucy upstairs. Warning: This is a one-shot that does contain a lemon. Don't like, don't read. AU


**This is just something that came to mind while I was re-watching some Kuroko No Basuke earlier today... I know, what a weird idea to come up but damn the guys off that anime are sexy. :L I will forever thank my friend for telling me that it was amazing. XD But yes, here is a one-shot for all of you NaLu lovers out their. (; But yes, I reckon the quality of the lemon would've been much better if I had spent much more time on it and if I hadn't been writing one for my RoguexLucy fanfic. :L**

**DISCLAIMER; I am not Hiro Mashima, so I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. **

* * *

Natsu watch the way his mothers eyes lit up as the doorbell rang. He – much to his dismay – had been setting up the table as she began preparing dinner, getting ready for their guests. Signing he watched as she basically skipped over to the door to invite the guests inside. He knew he should be nervous about the fact that this was the first time his parents were meeting his girlfriends parents, but he couldn't help but feel excited. He knew that his mother was kind and got along with anyone, his dad was just as easy-going, but what worried him was Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia.

"Hello! Please come in." his mother's voice echoed into the dinning room and he found himself rolling his eyes. Placing the last set of silverware down on the table he left the room to go and see his girlfriend and her parents. Igneel Dragneel; Natsu's father had come out of the lounge room where he had been watching TV and was shaking hands with who he known to be Lucy's dad. His mother – Grandine had begun a conversation with Layla Heartfilia, looking at the older blonde women he recognised that Lucy did in fact look exactly like her mother.

Lucy was standing off to the side, looking happy. Gabbing her hand Natsu pulled her away from the four adults and up against his chest as he moved his hands down to her waist and leaned his chin on the top of her head. Smiling the girl wrapped her arms around his torso. Pulling away he leaned down, giving her a short kiss. When they pulled away Natsu looked behind her to see that their parents were still communication as though they hadn't seen anything.

"Where going upstairs." not waiting for a reply, he pulled away and dragged her upstairs to his room. As soon as they were inside he shut the door behind them; locking it. Once that was done Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him again. Groaning with approval he opened his mouth and began prodding hers with his tongue, asking for entrance. She inwardly grinned as she opened her mouth and having her tongue dance with his. While they were making out, she began walking backwards to his bed. Once the back of her legs hit the mattress, she fell down bringing him with her.

Breaking his lips away from hers they got into a better position, his hands were on either side of her head and he was straddling her. Lucy pulled Natsu back down, immediately reconnecting their lips, they were still making out when Lucy shifted, rubbing her knee against a very sensitive area causing Natsu to let out a small groan as he pulled away.

"This isn't a good idea, our parents are just downstairs." Lucy still didn't stop, she sat up pushing him back as she crawled on top of him, bringing her hand up she ran her fingers through his hair.

"So?" she moved bother her hands to the top of his pants, he didn't say anything but she understood that he still wasn't comfortable with the idea. "We're both horny, I don't see the problem." she said as she undid his jeans and reached in grabbing his erection. He moaned again and inwardly cursed the girl he loved. When she wanted to have sex, they would. The first time the two did it, he hadn't even thought about it, plus it was sort of embarrassing for him because she was the one who had more experience. He didn't even really touch himself before they had sex the first time. It's not that she had forced her into it, she had just been persuasive just like she always had been. But he did give himself enough credit for resisting for the first six months of their relationship. He did though know that another reason why she was persuasive was the fact that she was the sexiest women he had seen.

She took his moaning as approval and pulled down his pants as fast as possible. He leaned over and began kissing her again, while doing so he reached up to massage her breast through her shirt. He could feel the smile in their kiss and moaned lightly before away and lifting off her shirt. He did the same as she did, but had to stand up to finish removing his pants. Standing in his boxers he walked over to his dresser to get a condom. Natsu turned back towards her to see her skirt now lying on the floor. Only clad in his black boxers, he climbed back on the bed and onto her half-naked body. Attaching his mouth to her neck he wrapped his arms around her and fiddled with the snap on her bra, removing it quickly he threw it on the floor. Leaning back up he enjoyed the view that layed before him, bending down he kissed her breasts making her moan slightly. The pink haired teen slipped his hand between her thighs, pulling down her underwear he slipped them off and slipped his middle finger into her slit, Lucy moaned out loud, biting her bottom lip trying to keep the noise down.

Adding another two, his fingers worked faster and faster on her as she gasped and moaned in pleasure, her eyes shut from enjoyment. In one sudden movement Natsu's fingers slipped right back out of her causing her to groan in disapproval, grabbing hold of his boxers she pulled them down to his knees and grabbed his throbbing erection and guided it down to her entrance. Only to have his hand wrap around her wrist, causing her to glare up at him but her eyes widen when he held the condom up.

Sitting back, he fumbled with the condom, trying to put it on quickly. When he finally got it on he crawled up so he was face to face with her again. Lucy smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Grabbing his erection he rubbed the tip against her entrance, he leaned down to kiss her to muffle her moans. The blond gasped into his mouth when he entered her quickly, grabbing her hips he thrusted all the way into her. He rocked his hips in a steady rhythm before slowly speeding up. Her breathing got heavier with each of his thrusts. She pulled her mouth away.

"Harder, harder and faster." she moaned out. He hushed her before letting out his own moan. She buried her face into the crook of her his neck, sucking on his collarbone. When he obeyed her requests she bit down to suppress her moans. She was so close, their breathing was erratic. Natsu began to rub his thumb over her clit to speed up her climax. "Natsu, I think I'm... going to-"

"Fuck." he cursed before he came, he collapsed on top of her, still inside her. He continued to rub her clit until she clamped down on his semi hard member. He moaned again as she bit down onto his collarbone to suppress her screams. When she was done Natsu rolled off of her and wrapped an arm around her bringing her own exhausted body to his.

"_Natsu! Lucy! Dinners ready!" _Grandine's voice echoed throughout the house. Lucy let out a breath and looked at her boyfriend.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to agree now, I don't think that it was a good idea."

* * *

**Sorry if isn't any good... But yeah, I hope you did enjoy it. (; Now I am off to go make my lime milkshake. :L **

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


End file.
